Dulce Tentación
by Lee Ab Koi
Summary: Dos cuerpos, una noche, un deseo, un solo amor. Primer Lime. Dejen review.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola de nuevo. Aquí les traigo de nuevo otro fic, esta vez de una pareja que últimamente me ha llamado mucho la atención LxMisa.**

**Este fic contiene Lime (mi primer Lime xDD), así que ustedes deciden si leer o no.**

**Me esforcé mucho en hacerlo, por petición de una amiga, y ahora aquí lo subo para que lo puedan leer todos ustedes, queridos lectores.**

-Diálogos…-

"_Pensamientos"_

**Los personajes ni Death Note me pertenecen.**

**Enjoy it please!**

**Capítulo No. 01: "Sin Salida…"**

-Te lo encargo, Ryuuzaki…

La cara de L parecía la de un zombie, qué solo miraba a Light con ojos ausentes y con rostro inexpresivo.

-Está bien…-contestó el ojeroso, rascándose una oreja.

-Disculpa, es sólo que necesito ir a trabajar con mi padre, y no puedo cuidarla, así que te le estoy pidiendo a ti, alguien confiable…

L seguía con la misma expresión. Caminó dentro de su casa y Raito lo siguió.

-Recuéstala ahí…

El chico pelirrojo la puso sobre la cama y la observó por última vez, luego se volvió con L…

-Muchas gracias.

-No tienes porqué agradecer, es un favor después de todo.

Raito suspiró, y después salió.

Ryuuzaki observaba amargamente la puerta. En realidad, no era problema cuidar de ella, el verdadero problema era ella…

Suspiró. Le dio un sorbo a su café y se fue y se sentó en su rincón de investigación. Miraba con atención cada imagen que se mostraba en el monitor, mientras supervisaba cada movimiento qué hacía la chica. Ciertamente, el no podía verla directamente…no en esas condiciones, no con esa presión…desde que Light la llevó a su puerta, no pudo apartar sus ojos de ella. Llevaba puesto solamente un camisón blanco de manga corta.

La miró sin querer. En ese momento, bostezó…por primera vez en TODA su vida, tenía sueño. ¿porqué precisamente en ese momento? No se sabe, son cosas inexplicables que tienen que pasar.

Y ahí fue, caminó arrastrando los pies hasta la cama, llegó hasta uno de los extremos y se acostó. Su vista siempre permaneció en el techo. Estaba el recostado, mientras que el silencio lo traicionaba, podía escuchar la inocente respiración baja de Misa, y eso completamente irresistible para sus oídos. Volteó a verla, simplemente…y sus ojos se encontraron con sus labios rojos…vaya error…

L se sonrojó. Podía jurar que, en ese preciso momento, por su mente vagaba la viva imagen de una GRAN fresa, la cuál el se moría de ganas por comer. No podía creerlo, y menos en esa situación…a pesar que la fresa era su fruta preferida, eso no venía al caso en ese instante.

De repente, los latidos de su corazón comenzaron a acelerarse, el por supuesto, no tenía idea del porqué de aquella situación. Misa movió sus labios un poco, y después se giró para quedar de frente con el chico.

Su corazón estaba como loco. Con cada segundo que pasaba, aquella sensación de querer 'comer' esa fresa (refiriéndose a sus labios) se hacía cada vez mas irresistible.

-_'No…no p-puede ser…'_- pensó el buen L, quién apartaba la vista de aquella boca prohibida.

El tenía muy bien clavado en su cabeza (además de que cada día se lo tenían que recordar), qué Misa estaba 'profundamente enamorada' de Light…si el sabía eso de memoria, ¿porqué esa sensación?, ¿porqué ese deseo de poseer aquellos prohibidos labios?, acaso ¿el también quería ser dueño de ellos?...¡No! definitivamente no podía hacer eso.

El podía ser un pervertido, depravado, mente sucia, y todo lo que se nos pueda ocurrir…pero el no era un traicionero.

Si bien sabía que Light no quería a Misa tanto como ella a él, ella era su NOVIA, y eso nadie lo podía cambiar.

Se levantó, intentando huir de aquella tentación que lo estaba consumiendo. Corrió veloz hasta la nevera, y sacó dos botes de nieve de fresa. Buscó entre los cubiertos, y sacó una cuchara larga de plata, la introdujo dentro del recipiente, y llevó el helado hacía su boca.

Comía insaciable aquél postre, con sabor a fresa…ese era uno de esos momentos en los qué L calmaba sus ganas y nervios comiendo nieve, pero esa vez, estaba casi desesperado…

Saboreaba el pedazo pasar por su garganta, y podía sentir el dulce sabor de fresa en sus glándulas gustativas…muy grave error…ya que eso aumentó su deseo de poseer esos finos labios.

-Demonios…-susurró en seco. Dejó los dos botes vacíos, y se quedó pensativo por un momento…¿acaso sería capaz de hacerle algo como eso a Light? Solo una cosa estaba clara: el QUERÍA besarla, tal vez por estrategia o tal vez por instinto, pero el deseaba besarla, eso era lo que su conciencia le aclaraba en esos momentos…y fue ahí donde lo comprendió: estaba enamorado de ella, por así decirlo.

Volvió su vista a la cama, y vió dormir a Misa mas hermosa que nunca. Pensó en todo lo qué había pasado y en lo qué vendría después, pero esta vez no estaba dispuesto a responder por las consecuencias de sus actos, el haría lo que su instinto le decía…siempre había sido así…

Sin mas temor, se puso de pié y se dirigió hacía la cama…se volvió a recostar y miró a Misa de frente. Ya no había mas cosas en qué pensar, las ganas de besarla le estaban nublando las ideas. Inconcientemente, Misa se acomodó en el hombro de L y éste la rodeó con su brazo.

Ahí estaba ella, susurrando el nombre de 'Raito' completamente sonrojada…mientras L contemplaba aquella faceta hermosa de Misa.

Con su mano derecha, recorrió su cuerpo lentamente…recorriendo cada centímetro de su piel. Comenzó por su cabello, y terminó con su vientre, era algo que inconcientemente lo estaba volviendo loco.

Delicadamente, su mano se coló por debajo de su camisón, tratando de alcanzar lo qué le era prohibido. Esta vez, no la miraba con ojos perversos o maliciosos, sino con unos llenos de amor y ternura, los cuáles nunca podrá mostrar…a menos que sea Misa la persona que este en frente suyo.

Misa comenzó a sonrojarse más, por la suave caricia que el chico le estaba brindando, el al ver sus labios curvados en una sonrisa, los cubrió con los suyos abriéndolos ligeramente. En ese momento, nada le importó…eso era lo que el mas deseaba, lo que el quería hacer, así que se dejó llevar por su instinto. El sabor a fresa se desapareció, y probó un nuevo sabor que ahora sería su nueva obsesión. Misa seguía profundamente dormida, mientras besaba con tanta intensidad los labios del ojeroso. En ese preciso instante, sus hormonas estaban a todo lo que daban, y se veía en la necesidad de quererla acariciarla mas y mas.

Y comenzó. Sin dejar de besarla, la colocó justo debajo de él. Ella tenía las manos presionadas contra la cama, mientras L acariciaba con mas desesperación aquél límite entre ella y él.

Un gemido se escuchó salir de sus rojos labios, y Ryuzaki al escucharlo, sonrió con picardía. Siguió besándola hasta arrastrar sus labios a su garganta desnuda. Con su lengua, lamía con intensidad el cuello de la rubia, mientras ella acariciaba su nuca con delicadeza.

L fue bajando la tela de sus hombros, para así dejarlos al descubierto. Era demasiada la tentación, que le era imposible frenar ahora. Casi devorándola, fue recorriendo su cuerpo, desde su frente hasta llegar a su vientre, en las orillas de aquél misterio inalcanzable que se ofrecía como algo completamente obstaculizado por el simple hecho de saber que aquella mujer a la que tanto amaba, era ya terreno ocupado. Al llegar a la zona deseada, inconscientemente, L permaneció unos minutos en silencio, simplemente observándola…aquél objetivo alcanzado, aquella victoria obtenida, eran tantas las emociones que experimentaba, que ni siquiera pudo sonreír. Se acercó lentamente, e introdujo su lengua en la pequeña cavidad. Misa se estremeció. Era una experiencia que nunca antes había sentido, y nadie podría dársela tanto como L. Ella aún no despertaba, sus ojos por mas que quería no podía abrirlos. Mientras tanto, el ojeroso seguía disfrutando de los atributos de Misa…

Un gemido ahogado se escapó de nuevo de sus labios. Ahora el chico lamía con mas fuerza y mas intensidad. Las piernas de la rubia estaban completamente separadas, mientras L hacía su cometido. Misa gimió mas fuerte. Cada célula de su cuerpo, se agitó. L salió, y miró el rostro de Misa…su rostro estaba muy rojo, sudor se alcanzaba a notar en su frente y su respiración se tornaba agitada. Al verse satisfecho, alcanzó de nuevo el rostro de Misa, y volvió a besar con intensidad sus labios. La ídol estaba cansada, aquella ola de placer la había agotado considerablemente. L la recostó en su pecho, y después besó con dulzura su frente. Esa imagen, era algo con lo que Ryuzaki ya había soñado.

Misa lo abrazó. Rodeó con sus brazos su cintura, y acurrucó su cabeza en su liso pecho. L sonrió…

-Raito…kun-

**Bueno, hasta aquí el primer capítulo. Me inspiré viendo precisamente Death Note, y esto se me ocurrió una mañana en la escuela con mi amiga. Espero que les haya gustado este primer cap, y dejen review si quieren la conti.**

**Muchas gracias.**

**See youu!**

**Abby-san**


	2. Epílogo

**¡Hola, queridos lectores! Aquí regresa Abby-san ^^…**

**Bueno primero que nada, disculpen la tardanza, ya les traigo aquí la continuación de este lindo fic…y les tengo 2 noticias: una buena y una mala, jeje.**

**La mala, es que este es el último capítulo de este fic, ya que quería hacerlo en un OneShot, pero se me ocurrió esto y quise agregarlo.**

**La buena, es que ya pueden disfrutar de otra nueva obra mía, "Love Letters" de Hitsugaya x Hinamori, ya subí el primer capítulo y me encantaría que me dejaran su lindo review.**

**Bien, sin más preámbulos, comencemos con el fic ^^.**

**Death Note ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

_Epílogo: 'Delatando tentaciones…'_

Un rayo de sol, entró iluminando un rostro pálido, con ojeras qué dormía profundamente. Esos ojos negros, se abrieron pesadamente. Se levantó con la misma pesadez, y se llevó una mano a la cara. Al sentir aún los brazos de Misa rodeándolo, volteó a mirarle. Al mirarla, volvió a sonreír de una manera especial. Se inclinó hacía sus labios, y los volvió a besar con ternura. En ese momento, suena su teléfono celular…

-Bueno…?

-Ryuzaki, soy Light, ya he terminado con mis deberes de anoche, llegaré al hotel en 20 minutos…

-Ahh claro Light-kun.

-Sí…

Colgó. Asimilando lentamente lo que acababa de escuchar, se puso de pié en un instante y corrió al baño. Se lavó la cara rápidamente, y cepilló sus dientes. Al regresar a la cama, recordó que Misa estaba solamente cubierta con la sábana.

Tomó su ropa, y con la misma delicadeza con que se coje la porcelana, la vistió de nuevo. En ese momento, quedaban exactamente 10 minutos. Acomodó todo como estaba en el momento en que Raito llegó a su cuarto y le dejó a Misa. Y era muy bueno desapareciendo evidencia, de eso que era el mejor detective del mundo. Raito llegó a las escaleras del hotel, y llegó al recibidor. L se miraba infinidad de veces en el espejo, revisando los últimos detalles. De pronto, tocan a su puerta…

-Enseguida voy…-dijo en voz alta. Miró todo a su alrededor y enseguida fue a atender.

-Ryuuzaki, ya estoy aquí…

-Ahh!! Light-kun, que bueno que llegaste…-le dijo, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no delatar su nerviosismo.

-Y Misa?-le preguntó Yagami

-Sigue dormida…no despertó en toda la noche.

Raito la observó. Como bien sabemos, y como todos nos lo esperábamos, se percató de la pequeña diferencia de la apariencia de Misa, la actitud amistosa de Ryuuzaki, y un sutil pero muy notorio olor a fresa que provenía exactamente de Misa.

-Estás seguro que no despertó?- preguntó mirando al ojeroso con ojos perturbadores. L tragó saliva en silencio…

-C-Claro. La estuve vigilando toda la...noche…- le dijo con un poco de dificultad.

La seriedad no se iba de su rostro. En ese momento, la rubia chica se despertó, lentamente…

-Buenos días…ahh!! Raito-kun!!- exclamó, corriendo a abrazar al joven pelirrojo. Al acercarse, L puedo notar como Light olfateaba con atención a Misa, y eso fue lo que lo hizo tiritar.

-No sentí cuando te levantaste…

L volteó. Nunca se le cruzó por la cabeza qué Misa recordaría su 'dulce' encuentro de anoche. Yagami la miró confundido, y luego miró al buen Ryuuzaki excusándose…

-Raito-kun!! Anoche nunca pensé que te atreverías a hacer eso…

De nuevo el temblor. Misa estaba hablando de mas, y L se ponía cada vez mas nervioso.

-De que hablas Misa? Si ayer yo estuve fuera toda la noche…tu te quedaste en casa de Ryuuzaki- le explicó como una persona que piensa le explica a una completamente demente.

-Tal vez, tuviste un sueño…- le explicó L, tratando de no tornar la conversación mas peligrosa de lo que ya estaba.

-Pero era muy real…Raito me empezaba a besar, y luego…

-Si, seguramente fue un sueño Light-kun…-la interrumpió Ryuuzaki. Kira lo miró no muy convencido, y luego suspiró…

-Bueno Misa, debemos irnos…

-Uhmm está bien, pero te juro que no fue un sueño!! Fue bastante real…- le replicó enojada. Raito la volvió a observar, y luego fijó sus ojos de nuevo sobre Ryuuzaki. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, y Kira salió de la habitación.

Al quedarse completamente solo, L suspiró aliviado…jamás pensó que aquello tan insignificante le traería demasiados problemas, y que incluso se sentiría bastante culpable al respecto. Pero no le importó…si el costo a pagar era su dignidad, a pesar de haber disfrutado de aquél acto pecador, era un precio justo, ya que ningún dulce se podía comparar con aquél regocije que había disfrutado tanto…y el cuál significaría mucho para él. A pesar de saber que Misa era completamente prohibida, su actitud infantil e inmadura lo llevaron de nuevo a olvidar prejuicios y dejarse llevar por su instinto.

Sonrió ante tal revelación. Miró hacía el techo y cerró sus pesados ojos…sintiendo de nuevo aquél vibrante calor que lo hacía flotar y adentrarse en un mundo completamente distinto, sintiendo la ansiedad y la desesperación de querer más y más. Aquél sabor, lo estaba volviendo loco…y pronto se convertiría en su adicción, estaba totalmente consciente que ahora ya no había nada que lo detuviese, ya no había cadenas ni paredes que le impidiesen el paso hacía aquélla tierra tan maravillosa que era la seducción y el tenue color rojo de los labios de Misa, el embriagante olor a aquél erotismo que se creaba dentro de él cada vez que la veía, o cada vez que estaba cerca de ella…era tanto el amor, y tanta la obsesión, que sus neuronas estaban que explotaban.

Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que aquello se repitiera, que de nuevo tuviera la oportunidad de tenerla, tan frágil e indefensa como anoche.

Si…tal vez se repetiría…pero eso lo decidiría el destino.

Si ellos estaban hechos el uno para el otro, no habría problema alguno; pero por ahora, tendría que conformarse con llamarla su 'Dulce Tentación'.

_~Fin~_

**Bueno pues aquí está. Espero que haya sido de su agrado, y los espero por mis otros fics.**

**Sayounara~!**

**Abby-san**


End file.
